User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 7
Khyber the huntsmen. Khyber is one of the best hunstmen of the Galaxy, he's a talented hunter. He was formerly a member of the Faction; Dr. Psychobos and Malware, he formerly worked with Albedo and he formerly worked with Skurd. Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix that contained DNA samples of the predators of some of Ben's transformations for Khyber to use for his hunting dog (a Anubian Baskurr) Khyber used his Anubian Baskurr pet (which was named Zed when Kevin became her new owner) to use the Nemetrix to transform into the predator transformations of some of Ben's alien transformations; Buglizard, predator of Stinkfly (predator of Lepidopterrans/Stinkfly's species) Mucilator, predator of Crashhopper. Crabdozer, predator of Heatblast (predator of Pyronites/Heatblast's species) Slamworm, predator of Armodrillo (predator of Talpaedans/Armodrillo's species) Terroranchula, predator of Ball Weevil. Tyrannopede, predator of Humungousaur (predator of Vaxasaurians/Humungousaur's species) Hypnotick, predator of Big Chill (predator of Necrofriggians/Big Chill's species) Omnivoracious, predator of Grey Matter (predator of Galvans/Grey Matter's species) Vicetopus, predator of Brainstorm (predator of Cerebrocrustaceans/Brainstorm's species) Panuncian, predator of Ditto (predator of Splixsons/Ditto's species) (the actual alien became Khyber's new hunting dog to replace Zed after Zed became Kevin's dog) Ben was able to defeat his alien transformations' predators though once Rook and Ben tried tricking Khyber into thinking they both quit being partners giving Khyber the advantage to take Ben down without Rook interfereing. Ben simply allowed Khyber to capture him and take him to his ship to turn Ben into the ultimate hunting trophy. Soon, Rook showed up to save Ben and they both confessed to Khyber the whole thing was planned and they stopped Khyber. Lader on, Khyber, Dr. Psychobos and Malware attacked Galvan Prime. Khyber was fighting Rook, Gwen, Blukic, Driba and Azmuth were trying to repair the Helix, Kevin was trying to help the innocent Galvans while Ben was taking down Malware. When Kevin was trying to save the innocent Galvans, he was going about to be crushed by a building until Khyber's dog saved him when Khyber saved her. Zed betrayed Kevin and became Kevin's new pet because Kevin actually treated her correctly, Khyber treated her poorely. Dr. Psychobos was put in Galvan jail, Malware was turned to stone, Zed became Kevin's dog and Khyber had mysteriously disappeared with the Nemetrix. Soon, when Albedo returned who was partners with Khyber, Khyber had a new hunting dog, a Panuncian who was wearing the Nemetrix and Albedo made a few improvements to the Nemetrix. The Nemetrix turned the Panuncian into a Ultimate Panuncian which was half Panuncian and half Crabdozer. But Zed defeated the Panuncian and Khyber lost his new hunting dog (more like new hunting lion) Lader on, Khyber once again returned asking for a Slimebiote's help. The Slimebiote was named Skurd and he was able to copy DNA and combine alien species when he's on the Nemetrix or Omnitrix. Skurd agreed with Khyber and both worked together to defeat Ben. Skurd, using a DNA of Crabdozer from the Nemetrix, turned Khyber into a half Crabdozer. Soon after, Skurd betrayed Khyber and sticked himself to Ben's Omnitrix which Ben could not remove him off of the Omnitrix no matter what. However, when Skurd removed himself from the Nemetrix while Khyber was in a transformation of the Nemetrix, it caused the Nemetrix to malfuncation and it turned Khyber into a mindless Tyrannopede. When Khyber was defeated, the malfuncation screwed up Khyber's brain and he was put in Plumber jail. Khyber was the most dangerous bounty hunter Ben had ever faced, other than Sixsix, SevenSeven. EightEight, Sunder, Kraab, Rhomboid Vreedle, Octagon Vreedle, Psyphon, Vulkanus, Thunderpig, Fistina, Aztak and the Synthroid. Category:Blog posts